


Somewhere out there is someone willing to put up with your bullshit

by Godaddyolus



Series: Two halves of a whole idiot [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor is just very private, CorNyx Week 2019, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, and his friends like to gossip, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godaddyolus/pseuds/Godaddyolus
Summary: “I’m too old for this.” Cor hissed into his scotch as Regis and Clarus joked about his lack of a love life. “You two are worse than children!”The King and his Shield found his comment all the more hilarious.How on Eos did the country get stuck with the two most childish men as it’s leaders?





	Somewhere out there is someone willing to put up with your bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Cornyx week day 6 (actually being posted on the proper day no less!) Prompts used:  
> "I'm too old for this"
> 
> A humorous little ficlet to make up for yesterday. I just have to finish yesterday's and I'll be all caught up! :D

“I’m too old for this.” Cor hissed into his scotch as Regis and Clarus joked about his lack of a love life. “You two are worse than children!” 

The King and his Shield found his comment all the more hilarious. 

How on Eos did the country get stuck with the two most childish men as it’s leaders? 

“Don’t worry, my friend.” Regis said once his laughter subsided into the occasional giggle. “One day you’ll find someone.”

“Yeah,” Clarus agreed. “There’s bound to be someone on the planet that’s willing to put up with you and your attitude.” 

“Right. I’m leaving. I hope you two choke on your scotch.” He stood and left as fast as his feet could carry him without looking like he was running, all the while ignoring the calls of ‘Treason!’ in the background.

*

When the door to their apartment opened and then slammed shut, Nyx had to school his features so he wouldn’t be caught smirking. If Cor was in that bad of a mood, then Nyx was going to hear  _ all  _ about it.

Right on cue, Cor stomped into the living room and flopped onto the couch, trying and failing to meld his face with the shirt covering Nyx’s stomach. The Glaive didn’t laugh (he  _ coughed  _ Cor, there’s a big difference between a laugh and a cough), didn’t even bother putting his book down as he started running his fingers through Cor-totally-not-a-cat-Leonis’s short hair. “You’re back early. Did you have fun?” 

“ _ No _ .” Was muffled by his shirt. 

Again, Nyx  _ definitely  _ didn’t laugh. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Cor pulled back enough to glare up at him. “Regis and Clarus were poking fun at my love life again. They seem to think I live a life of celibacy.” 

…

Okay, Nyx definitely laughed. 

If you asked Nyx to describe Marshal Leonis, never would he use the words Celibate or Chaste. Not that there’s anything wrong with being either, but because Cor was anything  _ but _ . In the privacy of their home, Cor was an insatiable fiend.

“It’s not funny, Nyx. I got the ‘you’ll find someone who’ll put up with your attitude’ speech again!” 

Nyx chuckled. “Well, let me know when you find that someone. I need to ask them how they do it.” He turned the page of his book, ignoring the glare-that-definitely-wasn’t-a-pout. 

“I hate you.” 

“Love you too, babe.” 


End file.
